Eternal Kingdom
by Hakuba Kirito
Summary: I was there when my father was killed. I was there when we rose to fight evil. But it was too late. Our Kingdom is forever eternal, and now, I can't die in peace
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**_

* * *

><p><em>I believe….that predicting the future is impossible…it is only possible through little bits of information which we call knowledge…but we were given the gift of free will…we decide our own future, and nobody else can change that…so this is my present to you all…do not listen to others…they can give you opinions, but you and you alone change decide what you want to be…<em>

_Hakuba Kirito_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The palace was quiet…the sun was setting, illuminating the sky weakly. It stood tall, but was old, almost worn down by the constant winds and rain. With nobody to look after the palace, it was the only thing that it could do. Inside the palace was a hall…The Grand Hall was large…it was named this because of the tall tree in the middle of the room…the tree was said to give eternal life, thus it was called the "Grand tree"….the grand hall had once been a beautiful room, with ravish paintings, the golden statues and the cries of laughter. But now there was nothing moving…the paintings, torn and all over the place…the golden statues, where now dusty and old…and the laughter was replaced with silence…except for the soft counting…

"595867….595868…." the voice said.

In the Grand Hall, and below the Grand Tree was a lone boy. He was sitting, leaning his back on the trunk of the tree. He was tall and well built, with slightly broad shoulders. He was well in his teens, maybe older. He wore a simple black shirt, with a think vest over it and a matching pair of pants. His long crimson red hair was tied back into a messy ponytail. His similar coloured red eyes, stared at the disappearing sun. Watching it slowly make its way into the ground.

"595874….595875…."

As the sun continued to lower, darkness started entering the room.

"59594…"

The counting stopped…the sun's last bit of light…vanished…leaving the Grand Hall in total darkness. No sound was made…the red haired boy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Silence was all he heard. He relaxed a little…but as he did, a soft sound entered his ears…was it just his imagination?...he closed his eyes again…sure enough, there was a soft sound…the sound of someone walking…it walked through the darkness, towards where the red haired boy was sitting. Then, there was humming….whatever it was, it was humming a children's rhyme…a humming which sent chills down the boys spine. The boy held his breath as the words started to enter his head.

"_Tick tock, goes the clock_

_Around in circles we go,_

_Tick tock, goes the clock_

_Before we come for you…"_

The rhyme belonged to a children's game that the boy use to play…but it didn't stop the boy from tensing. This had happened before…the footsteps, the song…but this time, he could hear a hiss of something being taken out of something…the familiar hiss of a sword being drawn from its sheath. His eyes widened in fear, his breathing was now quick and loud as his body tensed up. Suddenly there was a sound of an object being swung. But just as he heard it, a giant light exploded, and the sword was stopped, revealing the arms and hands of the person wielding the sword. The sword continued to press into the light, slowly sliding through. Panicking the boy pressed his back against the tree harder, and his breathing rapidly increasing again.

He quickly clamped his ears shut with his hands and closed his eyes. The light started to disappear slowly, before the room was in total darkness again. Slowly…the red haired boy opened his eyes. The sound had gone…the hall returned to its silence. By now the red haired boy was panting heavily.

"Please…someone hear me…someone get me out of here…"


	2. Chapter 1: an unfortunate meeting

The city of Velder was flowing with life. Cars being driven, children playing soccer in the quiet streets. In one of these quiet streets a little girl stared outside from her bedroom window. The little girl also known as Aisha had purple hair, which was tied into two childish pigtails. She had on a plain purple short dress, that reached about her thighs. Around her neck was a necklace, a present from her mother who wasn't home much.. Apart from the two of them, no one else lived in the house. Aisha sighed, before grabbing a book and leaping onto her bed in frustration.

She opened the book she was currently reading, and switched her lamp on. That was when it happened. There was a slight tremor in the house. Slowly, Aisha put down her book and looked around her room...Nothing... Was it just her imagination?

Shaking her head, she opened her book again and continued to read. As she was reading she failed to notice that her bedroom door opened slightly. As it did a faint whisper entered her head.

_ "Please…someone hear me…someone get me out of here…"_

Her eyes widened and she closed her book loudly. Slowly she turned her head towards her bedroom door.

"Hello?...is anyone there?"

_"Please…someone hear me…someone get me out of here…"_

Aisha placed her book down on her bed, before leaping of it. She opened her door and stared outside her room.

_"Please…someone hear me…someone get me out of here…"_

Whatever it was, it came from down stairs. Curiously, Aisha ran down the stairs, two at a time. As she reached the bottom, the whisper came again, but this time with more force.

_"Please…someone hear me…someone get me out of here…"_

Aisha looked at her surroundings, trying to find the origin of the whisper. Out of the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. Beneath the stair case was a wooden door.

"When was this always here?" Aisha asked herself.

She quickly made her way towards the door, trying to hear for the whisper again.

_"Please…someone hear me…someone get me out of here…"_

Aisha stared at the handle of the door…wondering if she should open it. She slowly reached out for the handle, her hand shaking. Her hand clasped around the metal handle, and a loud breath escaped her lips. Gently, she opened the wooden door. The door creaked loudly, as it opened fully. Behind the door was darkness, which was almost impossible to see through. Beside the door on the wooden table was a torch. The purple haired girl grabbed the torch before switching it on and pointing it into the darkness. The beam entered the dark room, showing a staircase that led further down.

She gulped.

Cautiously she took a step onto the wooden staircase. Under her weight, the stairs creaked loudly. Aisha cringed but continued to walk down the dark corridor, her torch lighting the way. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and the door behind her slammed shut. Surprised, she froze.

_"Do I keep going? Or go back?" _

_"Please…someone hear me…someone get me out of here…"_

No..she couldn't… she had to find out who was calling her. Aisha took in a deep breath and continued down the stairs. For what seemed like an hour, the stairs came to stop. At the bottom of the stairs was a large room. The room was well lit, with torches on either side. Right at the end of the room was a large castle door.

"What is this place?" Aisha muttered. "Did the whisper come from here?"

_"Please…someone hear me…someone get me out of here…"_

There was no doubt about it. The whisper was coming from behind that large door.

Quickly, Aisha made her way towards the door. As she reached it, she noticed that it towered over her. It was easily 20 feet tall, with giant silver rings to pull.

She sighed.

The rings were above her. She tip toed and flailed her arms wildly, trying to grab it. She barely touched the ring, making it swing back and forth.

"Why do I have to be so short?" She complained.

She tip toed again, which led to the same outcome. She looked around the large stone room, looking for something she could stand on. Across the room was a wooden table. Aisha quickly ran towards it and swept the books of it, which they landed heavily on the ground. From behind, she had begun to push it towards the large doors. By the time she got there, she was breathing heavily. She wiped sweat from her brow, before climbing onto the table. She grabbed one of the silver rings tightly and pulled on it. The doors didn't budge. Gritting her teeth, she pulled on them again. There was a soft creak, as the door opened slightly. She smiled.

"I got it!" She cried out happily.

Suddenly the table flipped, leaving Aisha dangling on the ring. The large door continued to open. Panicking, the purple haired girl let go and landed heavily on her read end. There was a loud crashing sound as the door was fully opened.

Groaning, Aisha dusted her skirt, before standing and dusting the rest. Behind the door was a room. It was much larger than the room she was in. She walked inside the room. From the looks of it, the room had once been an amazing room. There were golden statues, which were now on the ground and dusty. Paintings had been ripped and were thrown everywhere. There were cobwebs on most of them. However, in the middle of the room was a tree. It was tall, its branches almost touching the ceiling. Behind the tree was the sun, shining brightly. Aisha switched off her torch and stared at the tree. There was someone sitting under the tree. Quietly, Aisha walked towards the tree. As she got closer, she could hear counting.

"3,789,654…3,789,655…"

"Hello?" Aisha called out.

The counting stopped, and the person sitting under the tree looked up. The person was a man that looked older than Aisha…at least 10 to 12 years older. He mainly wore black clothing and his crimson hair was tied into a long ponytail. He stared at Aisha with his matching coloured eyes. Eyes that seemed to see through Aisha.

As she saw his eyes, Aisha screamed before running behind a fallen statue. She stared at the man from behind it.

"Are you…are you a demon?" Aisha asked.

There was a silence. The man just stared at Aisha with his crimson eyes. Aisha was just about to give up when the red haired man smiled.

"You could say that…I have down a lot of things I regret…"

His voice was deep, but still sounded kind and gentle. Aisha continued to hide behind the statue, trying to hide her fear. But it must have been done badly since the man started to chuckle.

"You don't have to be scared…I can't hurt you…watch."

Slowly the man stood from his spot and walked over towards Aisha. He stopped abruptly and pulled back his fist. He swung it towards the open air. As it travelled through the air, it was stopped by a strong, white light. The man winced and withdrew his fist.

"See?...it's impossible for me to get you…" The man said, before sitting in his spot again.

Slowly, Aisha stood up and walked towards the man.

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "I haven't been asked that for a very long time…I actually missed it for a bit."

The man leaned on the tree and placed his hands around his head.

"The names Elsword Sigehart…how about you kid?"

"A-Aisha."

His smiled faded for a second, before he stared at Aisha.

"D-Did I s-say something wrong?" Aisha asked.

The man shook his head. "No not at all…you just reminded me of someone important to me…"

Aisha sat down just before the place the light had exploded.

"Where is this person?"

As she said that, she mentally hit herself. Elsword had a sad expression, one of longing and guilt.

"She's gone somewhere far away…speaking of which how did you get here?" Elsword asked.

Nervously, Aisha explained to Elsword about the tremor than the whisper, which led her to finding the door.

As she spoke, Elsword rest his head on his hand thoughtfully.

"Interesting…something like that is known as a breach…"

Aisha had a questioning look.

"What's a breach?"

Elsword raised an eyebrow, before standing up. He walked over to where Aisha was and sat down in front of her. With his finger he touched the ground and a glowing line appeared. He continued to draw two circles side by side and barely touching each other.

"Okay…let's say that this circle is your world…and this circle is where we are right now"

He pointed to both circles.

"Do you see how close they are?"

Aisha nodded before staring at the two circles.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Magic…so anyway, when one world has something that belongs to another world, they attract each other…after a while when the object is near, a breach, or in your case, a door opens up…"

Aisha nodded. "But how was it created?"

Elsword coughed and cleared his throat before turning his head slightly.

"Ours two worlds were always connected…I know that because it was my fault…however the breach was very small…so the only possible reason was that something that belongs to this world has come back…"

Aisha's eyes widened. Slowly she reached inside her dress and produced a necklace. It was engraved with a blue glowing stone, that had weird letters appearing on it.

"Is this from this world?" Aisha asked.

Elsword stared at the necklace.

"Yes..but how-"

"My mother gave it to me quite recently…" Aisha interrupted. "So what happens if this is returned? Can I go back?"

There was silence as Elsword stared at the necklace. Aisha tensed, ready for the worst.

"Yes…you can only close the gate when you chant the spell…so you can go back before I do it."

"Spell?"

"umm…magic…stuff"

Aisha let out a breath of relief. "Thank God."

"So how do we close the breach?" Aisha asked happily.

Elsword sighed heavily.

"We can't"

Those two words were like a sword that stabbed through Aisha. Elsword stared sadly at Aisha.

"What do you mean?"

Elsword pushed his red haired back from his face. He didn't say anything and sighed.

"Firstly…the necklace has to be here when the spell is used…I'm the one here with magic and in case you didn't notice I'm stuck in this circle."

Elsword quietly indicated the space between Aisha and himself.

Sadly, Aisha looked down as the space as well.

"How did you get there in the first place?" Aisha asked.

Elsword smiled sadly.

"That…would be a very long and I mean, a very long story…"

Aisha shrugged.

"I have time…"

"But we need to find a way to close the breach…" Elsword muttered.

"Please tell me…"

Elsword bit his lip and stared at the curious face, staring at him.

Elsword sighed.

"Fine…I'll tell you…though we have to start from the beginning of my life for it to make sense…"

"Wait what!? That's way too far!" Aisha shouted.

Elsword pressed his finger to his lips.

"There's always an end and middle to a story…but to get there you need a beginning…"

Aisha crossed her arms tightly.

"Fine…"

Elsword smiled gently. "Okay…it all started when I was a kid…the war between the Nasods, the Humans and the witches had just started…"


	3. Chapter 2: the tale begins

Chapter two: a tale begins

The village of Ruben was quiet, except for the faint whispers of the wind. It was night time, but the small camp fires lit the village. Ruben was a small trading village, famous for its transport of foods and supplies. At night time, the majority of the village would go to the tavern. The tavern was quite small, but it was the only one that existed in the village. It was brightly lit inside the tavern, with laughter and cheers coming from the merchants.

Elsword was about twelve at the time. He walked through the bar, carrying the empty bottles or mugs from the tables of collapsed men. Quickly, the red haired boy made his way to the bartender. The bartender was a kind man. His brown hair was thick, covering his forehead, which travelled down the side of his head to form a beard. He wore a sheepskin vest, over his badly washed shirt, which covered his round belly. He smiled gently at Elsword.

"Thanks lad, appreciate the help. Shouldn't you be helping your father?" the bartender asked.

Elsword shrugged.

"Dad's busy. He never has time for me, since he's the village doctor. Plus I don't mind helping you Uncle Hagus. Looks like you need it after all."

Hagus, the bartender, grabbed a clean mug, before filling it up.

"I understand kid." Hagus said, before giving the mug to one of the merchants.

"My father was like that as well. But remember, even though he never shows it, your father still loves you Elsword."

Elsword hopped onto one of the wooden stools, and leaned his head on his hands.

"Maybe. Well, my dad might want me back home soon. Thanks for having me over."

The red haired boy, leapt of the stool and landed lightly on his feet.

"Don't let it get to you Elsword…you're just thinking too much."

Elsword grabbed his brown coat beside him, before walking to the door. Gently, Elsword pushed the door open and walked into the cold night.

"Better get back soon." Elsword muttered. "I'm going to be late."

Elsword shivered, before slipping his coat on. He started to run, but as he was running, he failed to notice the metallic amber eyes, staring at him from the darkness.

* * *

><p>Elsword skidded to a halt, outside his home. It was a plain house, quite old, but sturdy and strong. Elsword quickly jogged up to the front door, before knocking on it.<p>

"Dad. I'm home."

There was a series of footsteps, before it stopped in front of the door. Lock and latches could be heard behind the door, before it was thrown open.

"What time do you think this is?!" Elscud Sieghart shouted.

Elsword smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I thought you didn't need me so I went to help uncle Hagus."

Elscud sighed heavily.

"Sorry for shouting like that…just…there's been a lot of work lately."

He motioned for Elsword to come into the house.

Elsword walked into the house. It was a bit dim, with loud snoring coming from the room next to them. Elscud placed a finger to his lips.

"The patients need their sleep. However I need to work with my last patient. Can you fetch some water in the well Elsword? The bucket is in the corner of the room."

Elscud pointed towards the corner on the other side of the room. Elscud turned around and walked slowly towards one of the patients. The patient was unconscious and was breathing slowly. He had jet black hair, and had scars on parts of his face. He had broad shoulders, with a simple white shirt over it. But his left arm was what caught young Elsword's eye.

"What is that dad?" Elsword asked.

The curious boy pointed at the man's left arm. From his shoulder, it was metallic, reaching all the way down to his finger tips.

"I don't know, I have never seen anything like it before." Elscud muttered.

"He was found this morning on the road to Velder and hasn't woken up yet. I wonder how he got here."

Elsword continued to stare at the metal arm, expecting it to come alive or to move. But to his disappointment it stayed exactly where it was.

"Anyway. Elsword, fetch some water please."

Elsword raised an eyebrow.

_"Father has never said please before…"_

Elsword shook the thought out of his head. Slowly, he sneaked past the sleeping patients, lightly stepping in between their sleeping bodies.

The room itself was horrible, with smells of sweat and the loud snoring. Elsword sighed, before grabbing the bucket. Slowly he made his way out of the room. He stole one quick glance back towards his father and his patient. His eyes narrowed as he placed something inside the patient's pocket. Elsword raised an eyebrow curiously, but he knew better than to question his father.

He left the house quietly, making his way to the well. As he was walking, he felt a sudden presence, like someone was watching him. Elsword turned around, expecting to see someone. But the only thing stirring was the soft, gentle breeze of the night's wind. Elsword turned around again, before finally reaching the well. He attached the bucket handle to the rope, before letting it fall into the well. He started to hum a rhyme. A children's rhyme he use to listen to as a kid. He felt the rope twitch, indicating that the bucket had reached the water. Elsword grabbed the rope and using all his strength, had begun to pull on the rope.

* * *

><p>Aisha yawned.<p>

"Come on…what does this have to do with how you got into this circle?" Aisha complained.

Elsword sighed.

"Just wait. You wanted the story, so we started from the beginning." Elsword said.

"Geez. So where was I…oh yeah, the well."

* * *

><p>Elsword tugged harder against the rope, slowly pulling it up. The bucket came into view as it came closer to the surface. Elsword reached his hand out for the bucket. Suddenly behind him, a loud explosion erupted. Surprised, Elsword dropped the bucket back into the well. He quickly turned around to see houses in the distance, in flames. He saw his house in flames, burning from the flames anger.<p>

"Dad!" Elsword shouted, before breaking into a sprint.

The village was in chaos. Villagers were running from their burning houses. That was when Elsword saw them. Big machines of war loomed over their small physique. The machines were shooting flames at the panicking villagers. Villagers rushed past Elsword as he struggled to run through the crowd and towards his home.

He reached the front gate of his alit house. Taking in a deep breath, he rammed his body into the front door, forcing it to collapse.

"Dad!?" Elsword called out once more.

"E-El." A weak voice answered.

Elsword leapt through the flames towards the voice. His father was lodge beneath a wooden beam that had fallen from the ceiling.

"Dad, you alright?"

Elsword bent down and tried to lift the beam.

"Go Elsword, don't worry about me." Elscud said.

"I'm not leaving without you." The red haired boy said firmly. He tugged again, but it still didn't budge. Smoke started entering his lungs, causing him to cough.

"Go Elsword!" His father shouted again.

"I'm alright! I can get you out of here with me!" Elsword grunted. He roared as he forced the beam to try to move.

"For god sake! At least listen to me this once Elsword!" Elscud shouted. "Go!"

Elsword shook his head. "I can do this…just hang tight."

Suddenly there was a blur, before Elsword was suddenly swung onto someone's shoulder. The patient that Elscud had been treating was carrying Elsword.

"Thank you for treating my wounds doc. I'll accept your bargain and protect the boy"

Elscud smiled. "Thank you Raven."

Raven nodded, before walking towards the door. Elsword struggled and tried to force his way out.

"You piece of crap! Let me go! He's my father, I can't let him die!"

Elscud smiled once more, so that Elsword could see.

"Elsword. I have always been a bad father. I never even showed my affections to you…"

Elsword kicked Raven, who didn't even seem to feel the blow.

"Elsword, I-I love you." Elscud said, before the house collapsed.

"DAD!" Elsword shouted.

Tears started strolling down his cheek. As he watched the house burn. He felt a burn of anger, rise through him.

"Why didn't you save him!?" Elsword shouted, continuing to hit the white clad figure.

Raven had an emotionless face, as he continued to walk through the burning village.

"It was either you or your father. He asked me to protect you because he knew this was going to happen."

Raven continued to walk, as Elsword continued to cry and hit Raven.

Soon the village burned down. There was nothing left but ashes and burning wood. The first stage of the war had begun.


	4. Chapter 3: Hamel

Chapter three: to Hamel

A couple of hours into the night, both Raven and Elsword had left the burning village. The gravel road was dark, and the night sky was empty, except for the moon floating high above them.

Of too one side, Raven had a fire going. It was weak, but enough for them to feel its warmth. The red haired boy glared angrily at Raven. Seeing this, the soldier sighed heavily.

"You're still worried about your father's death?" Raven asked. "You do know people die all the time. You'll get use to it."

Elsword gritted his teeth. He clenched his fist till they were white.

"How would you know? Do you know how it's like to feel this pain?!" The red haired boy answered.

As he said that, something small was thrown onto his lap. Curiously, the boy reached down and grabbed the object Raven had passed to him. It was a silver locket, not one of those cheap ones, but a pure silver locket, polished and reflecting Elsword's image. He rubbed his finger over the engraving of a raven picture on the front. He opened the locket, and saw the picture of a beautiful woman, with long blonde haired flowing and smiling sweetly.

"You said I don't know your pain. Trust me, I know about it more than you." Raven muttered. "I still feel the pain even after ten years."

Elsword stared at Raven's sad expression.

"Who was she?" the red haired boy asked.

"Someone who was important to me." Raven answered. "Well. You need to get some sleep. We have to reach Hamel by tomorrow."

"Hamel?"

The soldier nodded. "Right now it's the safest place for our kind."

Elsword stared at Raven with a confused expression. The soldier sighed.

"You remember those machines that destroyed your village?" Raven asked.

The boy nodded. How could he forget? The flames from the village still burned his mind.

"Those machines are known as Nasods. A once peaceful race that broke the treaty and attacked our kind." Raven continued.

Images flashed past Elsword's mind. The huge, towering figures of the machines that destroyed his village. His father, burning because of them.

"Right now the Nasods and the Humans are the main species fighting in this war. The Humans have allied with the Elves, but we still lack the numbers, or the skill to take them down. Which leaves one of the four main species."

"Which one."

"The witches. An all female species that are very powerful, and have a very weird religion. If they allied with us, we could win the war. However, they don't want to be a part of the war. They keep to themselves, and attack anyone that enters their territory."

Elsword's eyes widened.

"Why didn't my village know about the war?" Elsword asked.

Raven shrugged. "Your village is far out on the outskirts of our land. I wouldn't be surprised if the kingdom decided not to tell your village."

The boy clenched his fist tightly.

_"My father was killed because the kingdom couldn't be bothered to help us?"_

Gently, Raven placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I understand how you feel kid. Go get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow."

Elsword nodded sadly. The boy slowly reached out and placed the silver locket in front of Raven.

"Sorry about what I said earlier." Elsword said.

Raven shrugged. "It's okay kid. People make mistakes. We wouldn't be human if we didn't."

Yawning, Elsword lay down on the hard ground and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Raven."

"Goodnight kid."

* * *

><p>Morning soon came, the warmth of the sunlight woke Elsword from his sleep. Groaning, he sat up and stretched his arms and back.<p>

"About time you're up." Raven muttered.

The boy looked at the soldier, eating some sort of snack in his hands.

"What's that?" Elsword asked.

"Beef jerky. Want some?"

Raven reached his hand out, offering the snack to the red haired boy. The boy took one, before feeling its texture. It was thin and long, and its texture was a bit rough. He brought the snack to his mouth, and bit on its edge. It was dry and wasn't tasty, but at least it was better than nothing.

"Sorry kid. That's all the food I have. Usually soldiers travel lightly."

As he said this, the soldier rose to his feet.

"Come on then. We have to cross the river before getting to Hamel. We should get there before nightfall."

After swallowing the rest of the jerky, the boy rubbed his hands on his pants, before standing up. Raven kicked at the remains of the fire, scattering bits and pieces.

"What are you doing?" Elsword asked.

"Making sure we don't leave any trails."

Once the fire had finished clearing, the two set off, following the gravel road towards Hamel.

* * *

><p>As afternoon came, the two arrived at a river. There was a bridge leading towards the other side.<p>

"We're here." Raven said. On the other side of the river was a castle, standing tall and sturdy. It's red flag being blown by the wind. Elsword took a step forward onto the bridge. As he did, Raven's arm blocked him.

"Wait…we're not alone. Whoever is there, come out!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of white charging at the two of them. Faster than Elsword could see, Raven whipped out his blade and blocked the strike at him. A white armoured figure stood, holding a large cannon that had been swung. He had short blonde hair, and blue eyes that matched the sky. The white armoured figure smiled gently.

"I see your skills have improved Raven." The figure said.

Raven's eyes widened. "Your majesty!"

Instantly the soldier went down on one knee, and bowed.

"Kid." The soldier hissed. "Bow."

Hearing the urgency, Elsword reluctantly copied Raven's actioned.

"Raven. Please don't do that. We're old friends for goodness sake."

Slowly Raven rose to his feet, and the red haired boy followed him.

"Kid. This is King Helputt. Leader of the human race, and commander of the three armies." The soldier said.

Elsword gulped, but was too nervous to say anything.

Helputt stared at the red haired boy with his warm cerulean eyes. His eyes widened.

"Have you finally taken in a pupil?" The king asked.

Raven shook his head. "His village was destroyed and I decided to bring him to Hamel…by the way what are you doing out here?"

Helputt smiled. "I decided to take a walk. I made Hamel into a free city. I do as I please."

"Where are your bodyguards?"

Helputt shrugged. "I ditched them. They would have noticed I left the castle by now."

Suddenly there was a loud panting of footsteps coming towards them.

"Oh that's one of them right now. Ten minutes, that's a new record." Helputt muttered. "Well nice to meet you Elsword. Raven, have a nice day."

And with that, the King re-gripped his cannon, before sprinting away at an intense speed.

"Is the king always like that?" Elsword asked.

The soldier shrugged. "More or less."

The footsteps became louder, before it came to a halt in front of Raven. A grey haired man dressed in a red uniform glared at Raven.

"So you're still alive Raven?" The man asked.

"For your information Lowe, yes."

Lowe gritted his teeth. "I know why the king allows you to even be in Hamel. Your act to fool the king doesn't fool me however, you traitor."

Raven pretended to wince at the insult.

"Now now Lowe. I don't want to start a fight with you."

Lowe suddenly stepped closer until his breath was upon Raven's neck.

"You mark my words Raven. I'll make you admit to your crimes."

Raven took a breath before sighing.

"Lowe. At least grow a brain before threatening me. Even if I have the arm of our enemy, that does not make me less human than you."

Lowe growled before walking around Raven. "You better watch your back Raven. Someday I'll come for you."

"And I shall wait for that day. We can have dinner." Raven said sarcastically.

Lowe muttered an inaudible curse, before turning around and running after the king.

Elsword watched the man disappear into the distance.

"Is he always like that?" the boy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Then again I do piss people of quite easily."

Raven shrugged, before fully walking across the bridge.

"Kid. Let's go to an inn. I know of a good one. The owner there owes me a dept."

* * *

><p>A suddenly wave of warm air engulfed Elsword as he walked into the inn.<p>

"Wow." He muttered.

The inn was tidy and large, with lamps to light the place. The tavern was connected to it, and from there were soldiers and men laughing and cheering. Raven tapped Elsword's shoulder.

"Kid. Follow me."

The soldier walked towards the counter, where a woman with orange hair sat. She wore a simple dress and a necklace was hung from her neck.

"Luichel." Raven said.

The orange haired woman looked up at the tall soldier.

"Raven!" When did you get back?"

"Just now."

Luichel smiled, before reaching down to get a key.

"Who's the kid?" She asked.

"An orphan." He replied easily.

Elsword smiled, which seemed to cheer the orange hair innkeeper up.

"While he has a nice smile…so the usual room Raven?" she asked.

"Yes."

Elsword cleared his throat, getting the attention from both of them.

"How do you guys know each other?" he asked.

"A while ago her husband was sentenced for execution." Raven said.

Elsword's eyes widened with admiration.

"You stopped her husband's execution?"

The innkeeper laughed.

"No silly. He ensured it."

"Oh." Elsword muttered.

Luichel reached over from the counter and placed a key into Raven's hand.

"Enjoy your stay both of you."

Raven thanked her once more, before he walked up the wooden stairs. On the second floor, there was a corridor. It was quite wide and had lots of space. Raven walked down the corridor till he reached door marked as number "5". He grabbed the handle and slotted the key inside. He turned it, which made the door creak open irritably. The room was well lit, with a small lamp burning inside. There was one large bed in the room, the sheets were clean and tidy. There was also a couch in the corner of the room. Of to the right was a door leading to the bathroom.

"There's only one bed." Elsword muttered.

Raven nodded. "The beds for you. I have some errands tonight so I'll be late. I can sleep on the couch. If you need anything else, just ask Luichel."

Elsword nodded.

Raven smiled once more, before walking out of the room. The red haired boy turned to face the bed. He sat on it, making the bed sink from his weight.

"What should I do now?" He asked himself.

* * *

><p>Minutes later he had a bath running. He let out a sigh of relief as he let his body sink into the wooden tub full of hot water.<p>

_"I wonder what Raven has to do now."_

Elsword sighed once more, before closing his eyes.

"I really am in the cities capital. I wonder if anything exciting will happen to me."

* * *

><p>The forest was dark as a dark hooded figure ran through the bushes. She panted loudly as she forced herself to run. She looked back to see if her pursuers were following her. Seeing no one, she turned back, just as a metal fist connected with her. She yelped in pain, as she flew backwards, landing on her back. There was laughter as another figure of a boy landed lightly on the ground. The boy had white hair and wore a purple jacket. He smiled evilly, his eyes reeked of insanity.<p>

"Why bother resisting? There's nowhere for you to run now."

As the boy said this, more Nasods emerged from behind the trees surrounding the girl. The girl groaned as she tried to stand. She gripped her staff tightly, before muttering some inaudible words. Realising what was happening, the boy ran towards her.

"NO!" the boy shouted.

There was a flash of light, blinding the Nasods and the boy. When the light disappeared, the girl had vanished.

"You fools!" the boy shouted as he hit one of the Nasods.

"We need her if we're going to win this war. Now find her and bring her to me, or I'll tear you apart into the scraps and garbage that you came from!"

* * *

><p>The girl leaned on the tree, her hood had been pulled back, revealing her purple hair. She wore a purple shirt and pants, with a belt magically attached to her waist. Covering it was her brown cloak. She gritted her teeth. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, there was a light. She turned to face it.<p>

"A city?" the figure asked herself.

In front of her was a river, with a bridge leading towards the city.

She begun to crossed the bridge, clutching her side as she made her way across. She started to stumbled half way across, as she basically dragged her left leg. She gritted her teeth in pain, forcing herself to move. Suddenly her body gave way. She fell to the ground in a heap, her body no longer moving.


End file.
